the mermaid and the demon pirate
by miss butterfly-lamb
Summary: Naruto is captured by a pirate ship while saving a dolphin. Here he finds a rugged group of pirates and sasuke their captain. What happens when sasuke obtains a liking towards this elegant merman? dunoman you can read. non con, lemon, yaoi sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

K, so I've wanted to do an idea like this for a shit ton of time. Yes. It is a mermaid fic. I have a sad obsession with mermaids, Alice in wonderland and I happen to be a brony. So here it is, it takes place in a warm ocean I guess near the Caribbean no shiiiiiit and Naruto is 14-16 I'm still thinking of an age and Sasuke is like 23 or so. The ages might change

Oh and Sasuke is the captain of a big ass ship and he is a pirate…just. . Imagine a badass ship otai? And I mean like… bad. Ass…

**Ok so peace out, and to all my faithful readers _ahem __krissy0328_ I'm updating initiation soon I swear to god! And eventually fox hunt, I'm really stuck for an idea, if you have any for that story comment on it please, im in a fricken mind block.**

**Ok so peace out my lovely jubilees **

**Miss butterfly lamb :3**

I heard the cry, loud and clear. The piercing noise amplified by the blue ocean depth. It traveled swiftly, but to def ears. Save one, a blonde man swam swiftly towards the shrill cries for help. The water turning up behind him as he urged himself faster. Faster and faster, its survival depended on how fast he could make it. The cries came louder. Piercing, loud, blood curdling cries for help.

He finally spotted the thing making the noise. A dolphin caught in a net. The net was hanging from a ship, and a very large one at that. The blonde merman swam faster with one last burst of energy. The blue dolphin was small, and struggling to get out of the net, resulting in it getting more tangled.

"Hush now, I'll save you," He whispered as he pulled out a piece of rock sharpened to a point.

The dolphin continued to struggle, desperate to get out of the tight rope cutting in to him. If the animal did not get air soon he would drown. The blonde teen pulled himself close to the creature and grabbed its tail, trying to get a grip to cut through the rope. The baby dolphin thrashed its tail, despite the teen's calming words. Little did the merman know, the more he and the creature struggled the more tangled they both got. The blonde grabbed the dolphin's tail one last time in a firm grip. He pressed the rock to the rope and started to saw through the net.

His pace quickened as the net started to rise. **Shit. **He thought as he cut through another piece of tangled net. The teen was nearly through the coarse net, but he failed to notice in his struggles his own tail had become captured in the unforgiving net. They were nearing the surface as the teen sawed through the last of the net on the dolphin's tail.

"Thank god" He mumbled as the dolphin rose to the surface and took a much needed breath. He flicked his own shimmering pale blue tail to take off; he got only a few feet before he was jerked backwards. He turned in a panic and saw his delicate tail and some of the beads he was wearing were captured by the net.

His eyes widened, he was a few feet from the surface and he didn't have time to cut through all of the net. He swore and shouted out for help as he grasped his tail and started to cut through one strand.

The top of the net broke the surface and he was soon to follow, he shouted for help again, but this time he heard a reply.

"Naruto?" The voice shouted back, it was Iruka, his teacher. He was but a small blue speck in the distance.

"Iruka , Help!" He cried out, Naruto's blue tail pierced the surface with his body in tow. He stopped cutting and tried to struggle out of the net.

"Please Poseidon, help me, help me," He cried out in terror, Iruka wasn't going to make it. Naruto's waist was lifted out of the water, His body twisting and writhing in the fresh air. The sunlight danced off his pale shimmering blue scales, and the jewelry adorning his tone body.

Naruto heard one last yell before his golden head was lifted from the net above the ocean's water. "Naruto, no!"

The blonde teen looked around, he was being lifted on to a great big ship. He heard men shouting and the stomping of boots. Clusters of ragged looking men gazed at him as he writhed in the net. His blue eyes opened and his pupils were huge from absolute terror. It was the number one rule to not be seen by humans.

He heard hoots and hollers from the men. They pulled the net up and grabbed at the dripping merman with slimy grime filled hands. Naruto screamed and tried to get away, he curled and wrenched his body from side to side, desperate to get away from the men and desperate to get back in to the water. Droplets of water flew from the sun kissed body and on to the rugged looking men.

"Step away" He heard a loud commanding voice boom. All the men instantly dropped the merman and stepped away without question.

Naruto looked around at his surroundings, at least twenty pairs of eyes stared greedily at him. Some young, some older. Most over the age of twenty. His eyes traveled up to a black flag, with a white skull adorning both sides, Then back down to a man standing in front of him.

Naruto cowered under the net he was trapped in a tried his best to hide from the hungry gazes. He cracked his cerulean eyes open to see a man, not much older then twenty staring down at him. His onyx black hair spiked in the back and rustling softly in the salty wind. He was wearing a dirty white shirt and an open black coat. He had a rather large and intimidating cutlass in his sash around his waist, and typical pirate boots and pants.

"Untangle him men, then bind him" The black haired man ordered, he was holding a leather tricorn hat under his arm. This man was most likely the captain.

Instantly the men swarmed the cowering merman and cut through the net, as soon as he was free, several men grabbed his arms and pulled them painfully behind his back, binding him with itching rope.

The merman sat on his side, helpless as a fish out of water. Hands bound behind him. He glared daggers at the man now standing over the teen. The black haired man leaned forwards, casting a black shadow over the teen and fingered a set of shimmering white pearls hanging from his neck.

"They always told me mermaids were just child's tale." He said as he ripped the strand of pearls he had been holding. The crystalline white beads poured off the necklace and on to the deck of the ship, producing a clear chiming each time they bounced.

One man bent down and examined a pearl. "Sir, these are real genuine pearls," he whispered. As soon as the words were uttered all the men scrambled to grab as many as their filthy hands could hold.

"I wouldn't doubt it," The captain said as he fingered a crown of beads adorning the blonde locks.

"Break one more string and I'll bite your fucking head off" The blonde merman growled.

"Oh wow it talks!" The captain mockingly shouted, the rest of his crew laughed with him. He leaned close to the boy and grabbed the back of his neck with his hand. "You are on the ship of captain Uchiha Sasuke, you play by my rules, not the other way around" He whispered in the blonde's ear as he grabbed a string of sea shells and pulled them off the blonde head.

Sasuke lifted the string of shells and smirked as he put it over his own head. He glanced down at the merman and played with the necklace.

"I think I look very charming in this necklace," He said as he sauntered around the ship, showing off his new necklace. Showing it to each crewmate. "What do you think mermaid?" He turned around back to the merman.

"I have a fucking name! And I'm a guy, for crying out loud!" He shouted, the water droplets were slowly drying as time passed by. Naruto started to panic because once he was dry his scales would peel off and he would have human legs underneath. Something he didn't want Sasuke to know.

"Ah, quit feisty to, I like them that way. So then what, pray tell, is your oh so magnificent name, my dear merman?" He asked while chuckling softly. He sure did like them feisty, more fun to train.

"Naruto!" The merman proudly said.

Sasuke took a random bottle of rum and took a swig. "Ah what a nice name" He said while swallowing. He walked over to the merman while taking another sip and leaned down to the teen.

The black haired man grabbed the teen by the cheek and wrenched his face to the side. Then to the other side.

"Quit a pretty face to" he murmured. He took another sip before pushing his lips to the plump pink lips, practically begging to be kissed. The boy gasped and Sasuke used it to his advantage, he pressed his tongue inside the blonde's mouth and let the rum transfer in to his mouth. Naruto quickly gained his senses and bit the invading tongue as hard as he could while unintentionally swallowing the rum.

Sasuke pulled back and slapped the merman hard on the face with a loud smack, earning a pained cry from the tied teen.

"Oh, you little brat" He said while wiping his lip free of blood. "Knock him out and bring him to my chamber, I will deal with him later. And perhaps we can earn some money from him as well"

All the men cheered and hollered at the command, this meant some fun was coming their way. On man walked to the mermen and took out his long rusted sword. He grabbed it by the hilt and turned it so the blade was towards the man, he pulled it close to him and slammed the blunt edge of the hilt to the sensitive part of the merman's head. Causing him to be instantly knocked unconscious.

The last thing Naruto heard one someone shouting something about legs.

**SHAAAAAAAAAAAABAAAAM, BRONY TIME. line break**

**We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders**

**On a quest to find out who we are**

And we will never stop the journey

**Not until we have our cutie marks**

all Naruto is wearing in this scene is a typical pirate poofy shirt and linen pants.

An intense throbbing in his head woke the blonde merman. He blinked his round eyes and squinted in the half dark. The lone candle flickering opposite him dimly lit the room, casting flaring shadows across every wall. Naruto sat up and noticed he was on a moderately soft bed, surrounded by soft black sheets. The intense throbbing in his head was hard to bear and the pulsing pain in his skull dominated all thoughts. He groaned and dropped his head in to his slightly webbed hands. He reached them around and started to message behind his pointed elf like ears.

He lifted his head when he heard a soft grunt of amusement from beside him. Naruto glanced over to his right. Sitting in a wooden chair was Sasuke; the man chuckled softly at the merman's pain. Naruto's heart instantly started to pump faster in fear and his breath hitched and slowly escalated to a shaky breath as he slowly started to slide backwards away from the man.

"No need to be afraid" The man chuckled again. He stood from his chair and strode over to the bed.

Despite having his back pressed firmly against the wall the bed was pushed to he kept on trying to inch his way farther away.

"You never told me you had legs," Sasuke said, humor in his voice from the merman's vain attempts at escape.

Naruto glanced down in shock, and his tail had in fact dried enough to get human legs. He also noticed a long rope tied to his ankle that tied to somewhere else. Though it was long enough to allow a large range of movement it was still frightening.

"S-stay back" Naruto tried to sound menacing, but failed completely.

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed facing Naruto. "No thanks" He smiled at the merman.

"I-I'll hurt you, I-I swear it, stay b-back!" He tried again, the throbbing in his head made it hard to shout. The blonde glanced at Sasuke then glanced at the door. If he lunged for the door he could probably make it out and dive in to the sea.

"Oh really?" Sasuke said, oblivious to the blonde's continuous glances at him and the door.

"Yeah" Naruto smirked; he gave a harsh kick to Sasuke and launched himself off the bed. The kick landed but the black haired man was prepared. Sasuke didn't hesitate and he jumped up and grabbed the rope attached to the blonde's foot. He gave a sharp tug and the blonde was jerked backwards, yanking his ankle painfully.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms and wrenched them behind his back in a tight grip.

"Not so smart now was that?" He whispered in the blonde's ear.

The merman's eyes opened wide and he started to shake again. Fear completely engulfing his being and fueling the pain in his skull. Naruto cringed and scrunched his face up in pain when Sasuke shifted his body. He was now sitting in between the black haired man's legs, his stomach to Naruto's back. One of his arms holding tight to the blonde's waist and one holding both wrists behind him, pressing their body's close together.

"Is your head sore? I can make it go away you know," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, softly nuzzling his head in to the crook of the teen's neck. The blonde tried to struggle away but a commanding "Stop" from Sasuke halted all his movements.

The captain lifted the hand holding the blonde's arms and brought it up to his head, running his long fingers through the soft blonde locks of the merman. He slowly started to pet the tousled hair in a calming way. As soon as Naruto relaxed into Sasuke's chest he started to place light butterfly kisses on the crook of his tan neck. He felt the blonde shiver slightly at the possibly new sensation.

"See? I can make everything go away if you just listen" Sasuke whispered in to the ear of the blonde in his lap. Naruto closed his eyes and nodded his head once before slowly closing his eyes and accepting the delicate touches of the pirate.

How did yall like it? Hopefully good im hoping with all my hope so plez review dis stowy. Flames and reviews both accepted I just want to know how you like it.

**Comment if you want lemony goodness in the next chapter?**

**And try to guess what will happen in this story ;) winner gets the next chappie dedicated to em.**

**Adios chikitose **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok im aware of the fact that I haven't written in well over 7 gagillion years but ive been so fucking busy **

**So here it is, please don't kill me **

**And with that, I leave you the mermaid and the demon pirate**

**ps, this is now in whatever person uses you (that make sense?) as in you walk through the door. You have found that it is easier to express yourself this way, and are making a terrible example of what you mean.(its only for this chapter though, I think) You will shut up and let your readers get to the story. You bid your readers farewell as you watch them start to get annoyed at your ramblings and start the story. Gomen c:**

It's dark and you feel the sway of the ship. Holy crap, the ship is moving a lot. You think of sitting up, but decide not to, it's not like you can get out of this room or anything. You can hear the muffled shouts of men, and their scuffling boots as they move across the ship. It's been 4 days you think, and you're actually really sort of bored and hungry. Sasuke hasn't come in since the first time, and you're getting anxious.

You glance at your ankle, which is still tied to the bedpost. To bad they took everything you had on you, because you could have just cut it with a sharpened clamshell. You contemplate chewing through the rope, but then decide that that is a horrible idea, the rope is way to thick.

The swaying of the ship is starting to make you nauseous; you'd rather be under the waves, not on top of them. Your stomach growls and you decide that the next time Sasu-gay comes in, you're going to punch him. Heh, you made a funny. Woa shit, don't start talking to yourself. Right now, you could really go for a snack. Preferably something..yanno..fishy. But not an octopus, that's gross.

You curl up on your side, and grab your stomach. Fuck, you're really hungry. You've never gone more than a few hours without food, and right now, you're prepared to eat a whale. But not really, those things are really fatty. You're really hoping someone will walk in, you don't really mind being alone, but having no one to talk to but yourself is getting old and you're starting to get bored.

Fuck it, you sit up and grab the rope. If there's even the slightest chance you can get out of here, you're going to take it. You bring the rope to your teeth and slowly start chewing the strands off one by one.

Theoretically this could work, given enough time and patience, which you sadly lack, you could gnaw through the rope, and find a way out after. One step at a time, right? Wrong.

Somehow, at this very exact moment, Sasuke walks in with a wood platter full of food. Your eyes go wide and you drop the rope.

"well shit" you mutter to yourself, kicking the rope away from your body.

Sasuke's eyes go wide, before narrowing down in a menacing way "What do you think you're doing, eh" he said exasperatedly.

"What do you think you're doing" you mimic back in a dumb voice. "Getting out of here because someone failed to remember there was a living person locked in their room" you snap rather harshly.

Sasuke just sighs, and turns to walk out. "Whatever" he mutters. Bringing the platter of food with him.

"W-wait" you stutter, you reach out and grab his hand. "Uhh, don't go, it's uhm, boring in here" you mumbled pathetically, looking down in to your lap.

Sasuke only raises an eyebrow, before swatting your hand away and walking out of the room. You hear the click of the lock and sigh to yourself.

You look down in defeat and fall back on the bed. That could have gone better, you where still really hungry, and Sasuke had food. Next time, you're going to stay quiet.

Two days have passed since Sasuke left and you don't really have much left in you. You're emotionally and physically exhausted, you've hardly had any real sleep either. The only way to tell the time is through the tiny window at the back of the room, which right now is your only source of entertainment.

You've tried kicking the window out but the only thing that accomplished was a sore toe. You've banged on the door and shouted 'till your voice got hoarse. And holy shit, does your throat hurt. Normal humans can only go 5 days without water, you wonder how long you can go.

Your mouth is so dry and you feel like vomiting. You feel like dying right now, you can hardly move and everywhere is throbbing. You've had a few hallucinations too; it's not something you want to remember. 

You feel like the waves are taunting you, all day and all night you here them lapping against the ships wooden exterior yet you can't have them. The dull buzzing in your ear and the sound of the gentle waves are driving you crazy.

It's dark now and you can faintly hear the crew outside shouting and laughing. You just want one of them to come in, you just want some human contact. They know you're there, but they do nothing.

A few minutes later, as if some god heard your thoughts, the door opens with a click and light floods in to the room. You're dreading the encounter, but wishing for something good to happen. Some food would be nice.

It's Sasuke again, and he has a mug of something in his hand. You keep your eyes trained on him as he kneels by the bed. To weak to uselessly use up energy, you lay limp as he moves you and props your back up against the headboard.

You want to shout and scream at him for leaving you alone but all you can really do is open your mouth and close it a few times.

Sasuke brings the mug to your lips and you try to struggle away. "It's only water, calm down" he whispers.

"If you want to help" you croak out "Let me go" you lick your dry lips. No matter how hard it is, you'll resist him till the end.

Pity flashes across his face before he presses the cup to your lips again. "Drink it"

You press your lips tightly together. You'll never take anything from this bastard. You don't know what your where thinking before, you don't need anyone's company or water!

"Don't make me force you to drink this, just take it" Sasuke sighed irritably "please" he added as an angry after thought.

Bodily needs where winning over your stubborn thoughts at this moment. You opened your lips and took the cup from Sasuke, trying to choke down as much water as you could before anyone could take it away.

Before you could do anything stupid, Sasuke grabbed your wrist and pulled your hand away. "Don't drink to fast or you'll puke, I have more"

You nodded before Sasuke dropped your wrist. Taking smaller sips made the water last a little bit longer, but all to soon was it gone.

You glanced at Sasuke and he handed you another cup. The water tasted like something unearthly, it soothed your whole body as you gulped it down and it took away the pain in your throat.

When you were done, Sasuke handed you three small pieces of slightly flaccid celery. But food was food and you hungrily chomped on those while Sasuke watched.

After a few minutes in silence. Sasuke slid his hand down your clothed thigh and you shifted uncomfortably at the motion, but where otherwise oblivious to his actions. You would much rather focus on eating the deliciously chewy vegetable in your hands.

You watched him with indifference, if he was going to feed you, a little touching couldn't hurt. You started to become aware of what he was doing when he got particularly close to your groin. You could ignore it as long as he didn't go to far.

When Sasuke started to thumb the waistband of your trousers you started to tremble. He had one hand rubbing circles on your hip holding you down and the other was dipping in to your pants.

"Sasuke, P-please stop" you muttered, but either he didn't hear you, or he chose to ignore you because he continued to touch you closer with every passing moment.

You feebly tried to push his hands away, the celery forgotten beside you. Sasuke stopped what he was doing to look at you. He got up and went to the other side of the room, you could hear him rummaging through stuff over there.

He came back with a coil of rope. Your eyes went wide and you started to push your way backwards, away from him. Sasuke easily caught your hands and tied them in front of you. You could see them, but you couldn't use them, you'd never felt so hopeless.

With your hands out of the way, Sasuke gently pulled your pants to your shaking knees. "Don't do this" you fearfully begged "Please" your lip started to tremble as you withheld tears.

With the first touches came the first tears, you had never been touched this way. You wanted to save yourself for the right girl. Not this, not a man. Sasuke ghosted his fingers over the tip and gently rubbed your thighs.

He cupped your balls in one hand as he thumbed back your foreskin. "Please" you sobbed out.

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted, he grabbed your shaft and tugged it roughly. More choked sobs left your throat as he forcefully rubbed you, it hurt so much.

Sasuke grunted in frustration when he noticed you weren't getting hard at all, he spat in his hands and continued to jerk you off.

You moaned in defeat as you felt the sparks of pleasure tingle up your spine, how had this happened. Sasuke smirked as he swirled his thumb along the top, collecting pre cum in the process. He twisted your dick pleasurably, and despite your fear and struggling he worked you up to full hardness in a few minutes.

Sasuke touched you in places that had been completely untouched before. You groaned miserably when he started to keep a pace, his other hand mapping the planes of your body, not leaving a single place alone.

He pinched one of your nipples as his hand continued to squeeze and twist your throbbing member. You panted as he moved you just the right way. You felt the pressure coiling in your stomach, building your release and bringing unwanted pleasure.

With a choked cry you came all over his hand and your chest. Sasuke smirked to himself and wiped his hand off on your thigh. You've never felt so humiliated before.

"Thanks, that was fun" Sasuke remarked. He turned and left you tied, with your own cum drying against your legs. When Sasuke left, you cried out all your frustrations and sorrow. What did you do wrong, you thought as tears streamed down your face.

You want to die.


End file.
